This invention relates to presses and, more particularly, to a novel and improved horizontal type press particularly suited for the adjustment and testing of mating die halves.
It is known that, during the production of dies for stamping, die casting, injection molding and other treatments of metals, metal alloys and synthetic resin materials, it becomes necessary to make a careful adjustment of the two mating die halves in order to ensure a perfect line-up, and to test and inspect the two die halves that form the complete die.